creepypasta_brfandomcom-20200214-history
Imscared
A História Alguns dias atrás,eu estava procurando um jogo indie para baixar.Eu encontrei o download para um jogo chamado "Imscared" que seria "estou com medo" em inglês,só que todo junto. Eu cliquei no link e baixei o jogo.Eu entrei no folder do jogo e selecionei "Imscared",o nome do jogo (a vá que é o nome do jogo). O jogo começou e eu estava em um quarto,com uma mezinha,uma cama um armário e uma porta com a palavra "EXIT" escrita com o que parecia ser sangue.Eu tentei abrir o armário,mas eu não consegui.Tentei abrir a porta,e uma mensagem apareceu dizendo "You need a heart to open this door". Eu dei uma olhada pelo quarto e debaixo da mesa achei alguma coisa.Eu peguei,era uma chave,eu usei no armário,ele abriu e dentro do armário havia sangue escorrendo. Eu olhei mais um pouco pelo quarto,e achei um pequeno corredor levando a um buraco.Eu fui em tal buraco,a tela ficou preta por alguns segundos e depois eu estava em outra sala. Era um corredor.Eu fiquei andando até achar uma chave.Eu tentei usa-la em quase todas as portas do corredor,até que funcionou em uma. Eu fui transportado para um corredor vermelho.Eu fiquei andando até achar algo.Eu peguei este item e uma mensagem apareceu,dizendo "you got a pulsating heart".Eu me virei e vi um rosto branco vindo em minha direção. O jogo deu crash,eu entrei no folder de novo e um arquivo novo,chamado "attention" apareceu.Dentro deste arquivo havia uma mensagem dizendo: "There is a way to turn an entity into data. They have a life of their own, and it is difficult to distinguish them from normal computer files. In our actions of everyday,while we sit at the computer,this byte entity observes us, and studies our every move and fear. The game is simple:Following the arrows is the key,if you get caught you lose. a sound will predict it's arrival. It is White Face" Eu entrei no jogo de novo,ele estava diferente.Eu estava no que parecia um estácinamento,sei lá,eu segui as setas como a mensagem dizia,no chão,algo do nada apareceu escrito com sangue,mas eu não podia entender.Eu continuei indo até que ouvi um som,quando olhei para trás,vi o mesmo rosto branco da outra vez naquele corredor,eu fiquei correndo,eu fui pego. O jogo agora estava no que parecia ser uma rua.Eu fui até encontrar algumas barras de ferro,atrás destas barras estava uma mensagem escrita com sangue.O jogo voltou para o quarto onde começou,eu abri a porta e uma pequena mensagem apareceu dizendo "The End". Alguns segundos depois,uma imagem apareceu,era o rosto branco.Poucos segundos depois,uma cena no jogo apareceu,aquele rosto apareceu flutuando em volta de mim,por quase 5 segundos uma imagem grande do rosto apareceu. Eu fui no folder de novo,outro arquivo apareceu do nada,ele se chamava "I'm sorry".Eu abri,e o arquivo dizia: "It's not going to let you go. I shouldn't have told you to go on. Follow my instructions: Don't let the games appearence deceive you from now on.If things change,it arrives. Take some time and try to escape." Eu fechei e nunca abri o jogo de novo. Até hoje,quando eu estou fazendo alguma coisa normal no meu PC,aquele rosto aparece do nada por quase meio segundo. Link Lembra no início,que eu disse que o jogo existia? Não é mentira,aqui está o link,baixe a seu próprio risco. http://bit.ly/TB3Q0F Category:Games Category:Creepy